ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Flee the Facility (film)
Flee the Facility is a 2022 American animated action/adventure/sci-fi/thriller/horror film produced by New Line Cinema and ROBLOX Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It marks the first film in the ROBLOX Game Cinematic Universe as well as the first ROBLOX movie outside of the ''ROBLOX: The Movie'''' universe. Synopsis A normal facility. A dangerous beast. A powerful hammer. After scientist Jack Morgan accidentally unleashes the Hammer of Justice's power across the facility, a beast attracted to the hammer's power willingly wanders into the facility, wreaking havoc left and right to try to find the hammer's location. The rest of the scientists, on the other hand, weren't expecting such an event to happen, so they have to hack the computers in time to fend themselves from any intruders (including the beast) now that the hammer was released as well as finding more about the Hammer of Justice and what organisms are attracted to it while also not trying to get attacked themselves. Plot TBD Cast * Matt Damon: Jack Morgan- a determined and fast-talking scientist who knows how to get out of almost any situation. Unfortunately, however, he is emotionally abused by his cruel boss Elijah, giving Jack severe depression from Elijah's crucially harmful words. * Angelina Jolie: Elizabeth Hailey- Jack's girlfriend. Being concerned for a lot of things, she tries to warn Jack all of the time if she feels something bad is going to happen. She is also aware of Jack's depression. * James McAvoy: Professor Hedwig- the head of the facility and a combination of previous James McAvoy roles (specifically Professor Charles Xavier from the ''X-Men ''movies and one of Kevin Wendell Crumb's multi-personalities Hedwig from ''Split), Professor Hedwig cares about the well-being and emotions of many of the staff members and employees of the facility, but he's also still a kid at heart and he acts generally comical a lot of the times. * Tye Sheridan: Daniel Lynch- an intern in the facility, Daniel is very shy and he doesn't get along with any of the other members of the facility probably due to his age. * Will Smith: Elijah Ross- Jack's very spiteful and harsh boss who doesn't believe Jack can actually do anything right and often calls him "the worst member of the facility". He is very rarely appreciative of Jack and he tries to make his life miserable. * Jennifer Lawrence: Cassandra Anderson- Elijah's attention-seeking assistant who is very stressed out over all of Elijah's difficult commands. * Paul Rudd: Duncan Pine- A man who owns an artifact store called Ancient History. He likes to collect rare artifacts to sell them for ridiculous amounts of money, and he also likes to steal them sometimes because he knows he will get away with it no matter what. Connections with other RGCU films Being the first film in the future ROBLOX Game Cinematic Universe, Flee the Facility ''will set up the following films: ''Flee the Facility: The Hammer of Justice * A direct sequel to this film. * During a mid-credits scene, we see Jack and the gang preparing themselves for another Beast attack, and another Beast comes crashing through the hallway, meaning that the Hammer of Justice's power is still being exposed. Neon District * The Beast is shown attacking the Neon District through a news report. * A post-credits scene shows a representative from The Watch (the police force of the Neon District) named Ad Jansen being forced to speak during a press conference. He begins with, "We have decided to spread out all of our divisions to ensure worldwide protection. The Watch will now be an international peacekeeping society determined to help our future generations become powerful and brave. Let the games begin!" The scene ends after that speech. * Several officers from The Watch appear during the museum investigation aftermath scene. Mad City * The Beast is shown attacking Mad City through a news report. Broken Bones * During the museum investigation aftermath scene, Duncan Pine, the main character of the Broken Bones ''movie, is shown stealing several artifacts to return to his mini artifact store, known as Ancient History. He steals it without anyone noticing until he dumps the artifact in the back of his pickup truck and drives off back to his home in the mountains with several Watch officers on his tail. ''MeepCity * The Beast is shown attacking MeepCity through a news report. Phantom Forces * A woman on the street during an attack by the Beast in a city during a news report says, "Help! We need all the help we can get! Call the Phantom Forces! Anyone! Please!" * During a Beast attack preparation, Jack casually says, "Where's the Phantom Forces when you need them?" Jailbreak! * In one scene, Jack is locked up in a prison cell for letting the Beast go. He then meets up with some of the other prisoners who will be featured in the Jailbreak! ''movie (Vlad, Mark, Dustin and Cooper) who inform him that Professor Hedwig had payed his bail and that he would be leaving. The prison in the scene is the same exact prison shown in the ''Jailbreak! ''movie. * The Beast is shown attacking the ''Jailbreak! ''prison through a news report. The prisoners happily flee the prison because it has been destroyed, while the cops are both in shock and angry that not only was the prison destroyed, but also the prisoners had broke out. ''The Streets * The Beast is shown attacking the city in The Streets through a news report. Welcome to Bloxburg * The Beast is shown attacking Bloxburg through a news report. Home media The film was released digitally on May 24th, 2019 and on DVD, Blu-Ray, and 4K UHD on June 7th, 2019 in North America. The international release was on June 14th, 2019 for DVD, Blu-Ray and 4K UHD. The film was not released on Netflix, Hulu, or Amazon Prime Video. Reception Critical Reception * Rotten Tomatoes: 87%- critical consensus: "Being both a fun ROBLOX movie and an enjoyable movie on its own, ''Flee the Facility ''brings out tons and tons of intensity while also setting the stage for the ROBLOX Game Cinematic Universe." * IMDb: 8.0/10 based on 458,692 votes. * CinemaScore: A * Common Sense Media: 4/5 Box Office The film opened with 4,175 theaters grossed $82,914.628 on its opening weekend, then proceeded to gross $307,518,622 for its domestic total, followed by $371,383,903 in overseas territories for a worldwide total of $678,902,525. User Reviews * "A really fun and overall exciting movie! 9/10." -Supersamus 3.0 * "A very flawed but overall enjoyable thriller. 7/10." -Biondipastas Anyone can write a review!Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:New Line Cinema animated films Category:Roblox Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:2022 films Category:Animated action films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated thriller films Category:Animated horror films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Sci-Fi films Category:Thriller films Category:Horror films Category:Films directed by Zack Snyder Category:Film scores by John Powell Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:ROBLOX Game Cinematic Universe Category:Lord Miller Productions Category:Films Category:ROBLOX movies Category:Animated films Category:Biondipastas's Ideas Category:Films based on video games Category:Animated movies